Como entender eu mesmo?
by Sama Maru
Summary: Como entender eu mesmo?Apaixoneime por duas pessoas completamente diferentes...HyogaxShunxJune...Retrantando a célebre disputa:Quem vai roubar o coração do nosso verdinho?Hyoga ou June?


Capítulo 1 – Sentimentos

Shun chegara a ultima parte do talismã.Era só derrotar o próximo demônio e estaria completa.Mas Saori havia dito que a ultima parte estaria com alguém que ele não tinha coragem de matar...

Shun:June!

Ela estava completamente diferente...Os cabelos loiros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e os olhos azuis estavam vermelhos.

June:Ora,ora...Shun,meu querido!Quem diria que iríamos nos encontrar de novo!

Shun:Eu não vou lutar contra você!

June:Que bom!Isso quer dizer que vai morrer mais rápido...Que peninha.Queria brincar bastante com você,Shun.

Shun:June...Não faz isso!Eu não quero te machucar!Você é minha melhor...Amiga...

June:Se eu fosse a mesma garota bobinha de antes eu certamente cairia nesse seu papinho de sentimentalismo.Bons tempo para você,não é?

Shun:Não vou lutar.

June:Chega de papo Andrômeda.Vai morrer aqui e agora.

June pegou uma adaga e partiu em direção á Shun

June:Vai mesmo ficar aí parado Shun?

Ela o golpeou no braço esquerdo.Shun soltou um gemido de dor.

Shun:June...Não é isso...Que você quer...

June:É exatamente isso que eu quero.

Ela retirou a adaga o braço de Shun e voltou a golpeá-lo.Depois ela deu-lhe uma seqüência de chutes e ele foi parar nas pedras mais distantes.

June:O cheiro do seu sangue é delicioso sabia?Pena que a terra vai sugá-lo de você...

Shun tentava inutilmente conter o sangue.Um ferimento...Mas dois?Ele certamente iria morrer...

FlashBack

June:No início,Shun...só haviam coisas boas.Mas infelizmente os homens criaram o mal...E só há um único meio de devolver o bem para o mal...O amor faz tudo isso...

Shun:Que filosofia!Deve ter estudado muito...

June:É...

Fim FlashBack

Shun:Corrente de Andrômeda!

June:Resolveu agir,então?

A corrente,no lugar de atacar começou a prender June.

June:Mas...?O que é isso?Me solte Shun!

Shun foi indo em direção de June.

June:O que está tramando?

Shun chegou perto de June e a colocou contra a parede.

Shun:Eu sei que você não é a June.

June:O quê?

Shun:Acorda June!Não se lembra de mim?

Um lágrima saiu do olho do Andrômeda.

June:Seu idiota!Veio aqui para dizer isso?

Os olhos dela voltaram a ser azuis por um segundo,mas logo voltaram a ser vermelhos.

June:Não me venha com esse sentimentalismo!

Ela tentou se soltar,mas Shun prendeu-a com mais força.

Shun:Você pode estar sobre um feitiço,mas...Ainda não perdeu seu toque,June.

Os olhos dela estavam voltando ao normal,mas não conseguiram.

June:Não!Não vai conseguir!

Ela se solto das correntes e o empurrou.

June:Lute e pare com isso!

Ele bateu nas mesmas pedras de antes.

June:Agora,eu vou te matar de verdade!

Ela foi correndo em direção dele e tentou acertar com uma adaga,mas ele segurou sua mão.

June:Desgraçado!Me solte!

Shun:Corrente de Andrômeda!

June:De novo,não!

Shun:Você pode ser forte,mas não é tão esperta.

Ele a colocou contra as pedras denovo.

Ela estava arfando.Estava cansada da luta.Apesar de ter golpeado Shun,ele era muito forte e os seus golpes,não tinham causado o impacto combinado.

June:Não vai vencer só me prendendo Andrômeda!É melhor morrer rápido!

Shun:Uma vez a june me disse que no início só haviam coisas boas.Mas infelizmente os homens criaram o mal e só há um único meio de devolver o bem para o mal com o amor...Que...Que...Que eu sinto por ela!

June:O quê?

Shun prendeu-a contra o peito e colou seus lábios aos dela.Ela ficou esperneando,mas ele não com o beijo até que ela foi desistindo.A corrente foi soltando-a...

Perto dali 4 garotos caminhavam.

Seya:Cadê o Shun hein?Saori disse que ele tinha ido pegar o amuleto de Andrômeda...

Shiryu:Ele deve estar por aqui.A não ser que já tenha voltado.

Ikke:Só espero que ele não tenha arrumado confusão por aqui.

Hyouga:Ei gente!Vocês precisam ver uma coisinha...!

Hyouga estava um pouco distante do grupo,observando algo.

Hyouga:Achei o Shun.

Seya:SHUN...!

Hyouga:Fala baixo!

Os 3 chegaram ao local onde Hyouga estava e viram Shun e June.

Seya:Ora,ora...Quem diria!O Shun com aquela cara de santo dele beijando a June!

Seya começou a rir e Ikke deu um 'soco' na cabeça de Seya

Ikke:Não fique tirando onda.

Shun percebeu que ela já estava ficando sem ar e terminou o beijo.Assim que June abriu os olhos eles estavam azuis,a sua cor natural.Shun ficou corado.Juraria que morreria de vergonha se June se lembrasse de tudo.

June:Shun...

Ela o abraçou.

June:Obrigada!

Shun:Não...Foi nada.Você está com o amuleto?

June:Sim.Aqui está.

Shun:Valeu.Agora ele está completo.

June:Você...Beija muito bem...!

Ela deu um sorrisinho e corou.

Shun:Bem..Eu...

June:Vamos voltar?

Shun:Sim...

Enquanto isso 3 cavaleiros observavam tudo.

Seya:"Ho,Shun querido!Você beija muito bem!".KKKKkkkkkkkk!Vocês viram o jeito dela?

Depois de uma briga entre Seya e Ikke tudo se resolveu e eles voltaram para o apartamento onde Shun já estava lá,olhando o infinito.

Hyouga:Será que você poderia fazer o favor de acordar?

Shun 'acordou'

Shun:Já chegaram?

Shiryu:Pegou o amuleto?

Shun:Sim.Aqui está.

Hyouga:eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra gente comer.

Ikke:E eu vou dormir...

Shun:Espera Ikke!

Ikke:Que que foi?

Shun:Eu...Queria falar um minutinho com você

Depois que ficaram á sos...

Shun:Eu quero um conselho.

Ikke:Conselho?

Shun:É...Bem...Á dois meses que estou criando coragem para falar com você,e hoje eu consegui juntar!

Ikke:Pois bem...Qual é o conselho que quer?

Shun mal sabia como começar.

Shun:Você já...Gostou de alguma garota?

Ikke:O quê?

Shun:Te fiz uma pergunta.

Ikke:Já,sim.Mas...O que isso tem a ver.

Shun:Ela gostava de você?

Ikke:Vá direto ao ponto,Shun.

Shun:Tá bem.É que eu...Acho...Que...

Ikke:Fala de uma vez!

Shun:Eu acho que estou apaixonado pela June...

Ikke:Você,acha?Pois todo mundo das 12 casas tem certeza.

Shun:O quê?

Ikke:Toda vida que ela chega você só falta desmaiar.E além do mais com aquele beijo...

Shun:vocês estavam lá?

Ikke:De passagem.Vimos tudo.

Shun:O quê?Ficaram me espionando?

Ikke:O que é que você quer,hein?

Shun:Você acha que ela gosta de mim?

Ikke:Sei lá!Só tem um jeito de saber...

Shun:Qual?

Ikke:Perguntando,oras!

Shun:Não... você fez para saber se ela gostava ou não de você?A garota.

Ikke:Eu não fiz nada.Aff!eu realmente não quero falar disso.

Shun:Desistiu?

Ikke:Olha,aqui!O que é que você tem a ver com isso,hein?

Shun ficou calado por um segundo.

Ikke:Tem jeito bem prático e que sempre funciona.

Shun:Qual?

Ikke:Você finge que está interessado em outra garota.De preferência a melhor amiga dela.Aí se ela ficar com ciúmes,ela gosta sim de você.

Shun:Mas a melhor amiga dela é a...

Ikke:Saori.Ela é perfeita.

Shun:E o Seya?Vai me matar quando souber disso...

Ikke:Antes disso eu mato ele.Terminou a 'conversa entre irmãos'?

Shun:Sim.Valeu Ikke.

Ikke:De nada...

Então Shun saiu e foi falar com Saori...

Saori:Você?

Shun:É...Mas...Eu não sei se ela gosta de mim e o Ikke disse que isso sempre dava certo...

Saori:Se você gosta realmente dela então pode contar que o Seya não saiba de nada.

Shun:Tudo bem!

Saori segurou a mão de Shun lhe desejando sorte.

Saori:Sorte,Shun!Quero muito que seja feliz!

Shun:Você também...

Nesse exato momento Seya entra com June na sala.

Seya:...

June:Oi...

Seya:...

Shun:...

Saori:...

Seya:SHUN SEU DESGRAÇADO!SOLTE A MÃO DA SAORI!

Saori:Seya!

June:Tenho certeza que não é o que está pensando...

Shun cora VIOLENTAMENTE ao ouvir o comentário de June.

Shun:Eu...Eu preciso falar com o Ikki

Shun sobe as escadas e vai até o quarto de seu irmão

Shun:Ikki...

Shun calou-se quando ouviu aquele som...Lágrimas?Impossível!

Aproximou se um pouco mais e viu Ikki chorando.Na sua mão a foto de uma menina entre os 10 e 11 anos.

Shun:Onii-chan...O que houve?

Ikki imediatamente tomou a pose de antes

Ikki:O que faz aqui,Shun?

Shun:Nada...Bem,eu entrei aqui e te vi chorando...

Shun se aproximou mais de Ikki e esse voltou a se sentar.Shun viu a foto de uma garota loira e de olhos verdes como os seus

Shun:Quem é essa?

Ikki:Esmeralda...A única garota que eu amei de verdade...

Shun estranhou MUITO a diferença de idade.

Ikki:Ela está morta...Faz tempo...!

Ikki volta a chorar e Shun tenta consolar o irmão.

Shun:Não vou pedir para você não chorar...Mas seja forte onii-chan!

Ikki:Não faça essa carinha,Shun.eu sei que você está morrendo de curiosidade.

Ikki enxugou as lágrimas,quebrando sua promessa de nunca mais chorar.

Ikki:Eu a conheci na Ilha Da Rainha Da Morte...

Shun:...

Ikki:Ela era filha do cavaleiro do Diabo,mas era tão diferente dele.Era idêntica a você,Shun.

Shun:A mim?

Ikki:tirando o fato de ela ter cabelos loiros e ser mulher...Era idêntica.Ela sempre me ajudava...E o que deveria ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida,foi o dia mais terrível.

Shun:Não precisa mais falar se não quiser,onii-chan.

Ikki:O pai dela a matou...No mesmo dia em que eu ganhei minha armadura de Fênix...

Shun:Sinto muito...

Ikki:E ela se foi...Eu nem disse o que sentia por ela.Que idiota que fui!

Shun:Pois eu acho que ela te amava muito Ikki...

Ikki arregalou levemente os olhos.

Shun:Ela ia escondido do pai para te ajudar,não era?Arriscava a vida...Ela só pode te amar muito,onii-chan.

Shun secou algumas lágrimas e olhou para Ikki.

Shun:Ela não deve gostar nada de te ver triste assim,onii-chan.Anime-se!Hyoga me contou que hoje eles iriam organizar uma festa quando Saori fosse viajar.Vamos?

Ikki:Você,Shun?querendo ir para uma festa?Essa sua convivência com Hyoga...Não quero que fique igual a ele!Aquele pato maldito...

Shun:Você vai com essa roupa!

Disse estendendo uma regata(o que é isso?) branca e uma calça preta.

Ikki:O quê?

Shun:Eu vou com essa...

Ikki:SHUN!

Shun:Ikki?

Ikki:Você não pode ir.

Shun:O quê?Por que não?

Ikki:Por que EU NÂO QUERO!Você não tem idade para ir á festas!

Shun:O Seya também não!(O Ikki colocou na cabeça do Shun que festas,só para maiores de 20 anos:a idade dele)

Ikki:O que o Seya tem a ver com isso?

Shun:Ele tem a mesma idade que eu e vai á todas as festas do Hyoga!Até o Shiryu aparece por lá!

Ikki:SHUN NÃO ME DESOBEDEÇA!

Shun:IKKI NÃO GRITE COMIGO!EU TENHO QUASE 18 ANOS!

Eles escutam batidas na porta e param com a gritaria.Shun abre a porta e June aparece.

June:Oi,Shun.

Shun:Er...Bem...Oi.

Ikki:O que houve June?

June:Eu ouvi uns gritos...Vim ver o que era...Posso entrar?

Shun:Claro!

June:Vocês também vão á festa?

Shun:Sim,eu...

June:Que roupa linda!

June fica surpresa com a roupa que estava em cima da cama de Ikki

Ikki:É minha roupa.

June:Ikki você vai ficar D-I-V-I-N-O!

Shun ficou morrendo de ciúmes e Ikki morrendo de vergonha.

June:Vocês,vão não vão?

Shun:Sim!

June:Ótimo!Posso até ajudar no 'figurino'!

Shun:Seria excelente.

June sorri e volte-se para Ikki

June:Ikki...Sem dúvida preciso vê-lo vestido nisso...Vai ficar lindo!

June empurra Ikki e a roupa para dentro do banheiro.

June:Agora vamos á você,Shun...Posso abrir o guarda roupa?

Shun:Sim...

Depois de 1 minutinho June tinha a roupa perfeita para Shun.

Shun:Nossa!Ficou muito bom!

June:Shun...?

Shun:Sim,June?

June:Sobre hoje de manhã...

Shun ficou vermelho que nem um pimentão.

June:Você me beijou para me salvar,não foi?

Shun simplesmente não estava em 'condições favoráveis ao raciocínio'.

Shun:Você se lembra?De tu-tudo?

June:Não...

Shun deu um suspiro de alívio.Ainda bem!

June:Lembro-me que estava admirando o coliseu(eles estão na Roma aí,viu?) e de repente um homem chegou...E comecei a me sentir estranha.Só percebi que estava sendo dominada quando meu cosmo passou a ser controlado pelo cosmo desse homem e...

Ikki:Já terminei.Estou interrompendo alguma coisa,queridinhos?

Shun:IKKI!

June:Não,não...Estávamos apenas falando que...que...

June olhava para Shun tentando encontrar uma desculpa.

Shun:Que essa roupa ia ficar bem legal em você!Quem sabe não conhece alguma garota legal...AI!

Shun levou um 'crock' de Ikki na cabeça.

June:Shun você está bem?

Shun:Sim...

Ikki:Não diga bobagens,Shun e se arrume logo!

Shun:Sim...

June:Eu já vou indo,ok?Vamos todos no carro da Saori!

Shun:Ok...

Depois que os dois saíram Shun trocou-se rapidamente, não tirando da cabeça o pensamento de quem diabos era aquele homem que tinha feito June lutar contra ele.

Depois de trocar-se se sentou na frente do espelho(se sentou no chão).

Shun: Ai,ai...Esse meu plano com a Saori definitivamente não vai dar certo...Assim que ela voltar de viagem direi que não precisa mais.E ainda tem o Seya...Ele ainda deve tar com raiva de mim...

Hyoga:SHUN!

Shun:Ah!Já vai 'Oga'!


End file.
